


A 40 Minute Episode of Magnus and Alec's First Date

by Zeebruh



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 40 minute episode, Awkward Alec, Boys In Love, Embarrassed Alec, First Date, Funny, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Malec, Nervous Alec, Post Season 1, Second Kiss, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sweet Magnus, Understanding Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeebruh/pseuds/Zeebruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All hell has just broken loose in the Shadow World . . . which means it's the perfect time for a first date.<br/>Meant to ensue immediately post-Season 1 "Shadowhunters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 40 Minute Episode of Magnus and Alec's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by one of my best friend's telling me right after watching Season 1 of Shadowhunters, "I would totally watch a full forty minute episode of just Malec's first date." So, here it is. This is my short fic more or less going over what I'd love Magnus and Alec's first date to be: which is mostly awkward as all hell (but ends happily, I swear!) 
> 
> As a long-time Malec fan from the Mortal Instruments book series, I had a ton of fun writing this, though I procrastinated so much that I was convinced the next season would come out before I finished. 
> 
> All hail Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum, Jr. for nailing these roles and the chemistry so perfectly! Enjoy!

 

_Alec needed a distraction._

_In fact, everyone needed a distraction. Jace had just jumped into a portal with Valentine to save them all, the fate of the Mortal Cup was in Valentine’s hands, and basically the entire Shadowhunter world was about to be thrown into chaos. Jace, who had gotten so mixed up with the news of being Valentine’s son that even Alec, his parabatai, couldn’t save him._

_This was the first time in a long time where Alec had absolutely no idea of what was about to come – no idea, and no control._

_Jocelyn had been awoken, with Magnus’ help, and now Clary was dealing with the aftermath of that. Jocelyn was likely their only hope at this point, and Alec would do whatever he needed to do, but he had never been so hopelessly idle before; waiting, pacing, staring at the screens in the Institute, getting concerned looks from Izzy, waiting again._

_At night, when he would lay in bed, when his breath would get short and uncomfortable as he thought of Jace and the Cup and Valentine, Magnus’ face would suddenly come into the mix. Magnus, this glittering immortal who had lived so long and held such immense power in his hands and yet, looked at Alec as if he had never seen anything like him before. It made Alec confused, excited, and nervous.  
_

_He would breathe in, and breathe out, and feel the violent pulse of his heart beating against his chest slow a little._

_Magnus, standing down the aisle, piercing Alec with his sharp gaze. Begging Alec with just a simple look_ not to do this, not to marry Lydia _. Alec remembers the moment not as the one surrounded by scrutiny, but as the one where all he could see was Magnus. Clear and strong – the only choice._

_Magnus, whose lips melded against Alec’s without hesitation when the Shadowhunter grabbed him by the lapels and brought him close for what would be Alec’s first kiss._

_He had had no time to think properly about what this all meant for him, what with Lydia’s attack and Hodge’s betrayal, and everything that came after that, let alone the debacle with Camille and Magnus’ immortality still imminent at the back of Alec’s mind. Nevertheless, in these moments, at night, when what he needed the most was something to keep him grounded, something to keep him from slipping into dark chaos – his anchor was Magnus._

 

\--

 

           “So, I was thinking.”

Magnus, who had been thumbing through the Book of the White in one of the research rooms at the Institute, looked up at him. Although his relationship with Maryse and Robert Lightwood was hardly friendly, his help was inevitably needed, so he was often on call at the Institute these days.

           “Yes, Alexander?”

Alec paused, staring at Magnus for a few seconds before tumbling out, “I think it’s about time we go on that date.”

Things had been a bit tense after their last conversation about Magnus’ immortality, so the ease in which Magnus’ face lit up made Alec’s shoulders relax. But then the warlock’s eyebrows furrowed, “You know that I’d love nothing more, Alec, but – are you sure? At a time like this?”

Alec could hear the concern in his voice. He was hovering over the chair Magnus was sitting in, and his body subconsciously shifted a little closer.

“Our entire world as we know it may or may not be about to go up in flames, Magnus,” Alec told him, matter-of-factly, and then more quietly, “So. . . I’d say that a time like this is the perfect time.”

 _And maybe the only time_.

Magnus scanned Alec’s face for a moment before breaking into a grin. “How’s dinner, tomorrow night? Meet at my place?”

Alec could feel his mouth turn up at the corners. “See you then,” and their eyes lingered on each other for a moment before Alec turned toward the exit, secretly hoping that Magnus’ gaze was following him out.

 

\---

 

When he arrived at Magnus’ loft the next evening, Alec fixed his collar impatiently. Izzy had insisted that he wear a black satin shirt, and he had no idea what possessed him to agree to it. It was probably the threat of the death glare he would have gotten from her if he dared to disagree -- and probably because she had much more experience with this kind of thing than Alec did. He’d never been on a real date before.

The Shadowhunter stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. Just as his hand was poised to knock, the door swung open, taking him aback as Magnus – adorned in a gold embroidered robe and martini in hand – welcomed him in.

           “I could hear your footsteps,” he explained cheekily, eyes twinkling. His eyebrows quickly rose upon Alec’s appearance, “You clean up nicely, Lightwood.”

Alec felt his face flush under Magnus’ inspection, “Hey. Um, thanks,” he half-smiled in greeting, fisting his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans.

           “Come in, come in,” the warlock moved aside, “Would you like a drink? Forgive me, I’m just in the latter stages of getting dressed, I’ll only be a few minutes. Sit, sit,” he urged Alec, placing a hand on the small of the taller boy’s back to guide him onto the leather chaise. He felt a moment of deja vu, vividly remembering the night he and Magnus had shared cocktails, on the very same chaise.

           “Sure,” said Alec, placing himself on the edge of the seat, back straight. Magnus downed the last of his martini, and filled it with a deep blue liquid from his liquor cart. With a sharp snap, the same glass appeared in Alec’s hand.

           “Make yourself at home,” hummed the warlock, gesturing to the drink, and Alec could have sworn Magnus winked at him before swooping into his bedroom. “I’ll be out in a moment!”

Alec's lips curled into a small smile. He took a sip, wincing at the strong flavours, but appreciating its milder taste from the flaming vodka Magnus had fed him last time. His nerves were making his body shake, and he actively had to remind himself that he fought _demons his entire life without needing any self-medication, by the angel’s sake_ , and here he was only two minutes later finishing the entire glass.

Thankfully Magnus took about ten more minutes, so he didn’t have to see the way Alec got up, paced a small perimeter around the coffee table, and sat down again, fidgeting with his thumbs in attempt to calm down.

           “Ready!” the warlock glided out, and Alec stood back up quickly, examining his date. 

Magnus’ usual black eyeshadow was tinged with streaks of purple, an abundance of glitter lining his eyes and speckling his high cheekbones. His ears were studded with silver earrings, the right draped with a delicate chain. Alec couldn’t keep his gaze off the way Magnus’ deep green shirt dipped low enough to expose the top of his smooth chest, or the way his svelte plum-coloured blazer fit his slim form.  

           “Alexander?” Magnus’ voice snapped him out of his daze, and Alec looked at him bemusedly.

           “I think that drink is already getting to my head,” Alec shook his head slightly, and cleared his throat. “We all set to go?”

Magnus smirked and nodded, motioning for Alec to take out his arm for the warlock to hold on to. “Prepare yourself for the date of a lifetime, Lightwood.”

Alec smiled, and hoped to Raziel that Magnus couldn’t feel the way his pulse quickened at the contact.

 

\---

 

They had both agreed to walk instead of portalling, but Magnus stayed cryptic about where he was taking them.

Being amongst the mundanes in a non-mission context was actually relaxing for Alec, with Magnus chattering at his side about the history of the Manhattan architecture and the firsthand drama he had experienced in the company of its architects. ( _Van Alen was an absolute_ snore _, would you believe it, he had to drink an entire bottle of gin just to be a fraction interesting_ ).

Alec, surprisingly comfortable with Magnus’ hand nestled in the crook of his arm as they walked the streets unglamoured, was amused.

         “So, not to kill the mood or anything,” Magnus eventually shifted the tone as they passed Bryant Park, “but how did the lovely Lightwoods take it when you told them where you were going tonight?”

Alec shrugged. “I mean, they weren’t exactly jumping for joy, but it doesn’t matter. I told them that it doesn’t matter what they think about it. . . us.”

This elicited a small, slightly surprised smile from Magnus. “Well,” was all he was able to say, looking pleased.

Alec of course made sure to eliminate the finer details of the conversation he had with his parents, in which Maryse had shot her son a disdainful look but refused to actually approach the subject, and Robert for the umpteenth time cautioned Alec of Magnus’ rakish reputation. Somehow, Alec still left unaffected.

Neither of them dwelled on the matter long, as only a few minutes later Magnus stopped abruptly, causing Alec to jolt. For a brief moment the Shadowhunter checked his surroundings in search of a demon before Magnus said, “We're here.”

He stared up at the tall, illuminated New York landmark before letting it sink in.

           “Magnus,” said Alec slowly. “Are we having dinner in the Empire State building?”

           “Well, well, Alexander Lightwood knows something about the mundane world?” Magnus teased. They were standing so close that Alec could feel the warmth of the warlock’s breath against his cheek.   

He chuckled. “Oh c’mon, I don’t live under a rock. Isn’t it really hard to get reservations at the restaurant here?”

           “Alec, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn -- _nowhere_ is too hard to get into,” said Magnus, and the Shadowhunter playfully rolled his eyes. Magnus smirked, “However, we won’t _quite_ be joining the mundanes tonight.”

Alec raised a brow. “Then . . . where are we going?”

           “Patience, dear Nephilim. I do hope you’re not too disappointed, but, follow me,” and Magnus’ hand was suddenly intertwined in his own. Alec could feel the warlock’s cool steel rings against his own fingers, strong just as Magnus’ grip was strong as he guided Alec through the entrance.

Glamouring themselves, they strode inside the foyer, past a guard, and Magnus revealed another glamour around the elevators that the mundanes were lined up for – another, much more elaborate lift, guarded by a large Downworlder, who accompanied them inside. Magnus shot Alec excited, anxious glances, while Alec was still in a mild state of confusion.

He shouldn’t have been surprised by the sight he was met with when they got out. Knowing Magnus Bane, he should have expected as much.

 

\--

 

The venue, a large expanse that appeared to be a club-turned-restaurant, was the most elaborately decorated place Alec had ever seen. Crystal chandeliers gilded the ceilings, and the furniture was covered in panes of velvet. Sharply dressed waiters milled around with flutes of strangely coloured champagne and highballs of glowing and flaming concoctions. The walls were shades of reds flecked with glinting gold patterns, the music pulsing lowly as the dim lights put forth alternating shadows. Magnus sauntered towards an intimate table for two, Alec hesitantly following before he realized that they didn’t need to wait to be seated. Clearly, Magnus wasn’t kidding about his title preceding him. The warlock pulled out the chair for Alec, who was in still in awe as he took his seat.

Magnus barely had to gesture before one of the waiters brought over a platter of canapes and set them on the table.

           “I hope the place is to your liking?” asked Magnus, settling into his chair much more comfortably than Alec.

           “Yeah, I – it’s very – I mean, really, fancy,” Alec swallowed, suddenly hyper aware of his elaborate surroundings. He never would have imagined that he’d feel underdressed in black satin.

“The food here is excellent. And of course, you look wonderful, which only adds to the ambience,” Magnus told him with a coquettish smile, though for Alec it was more of a reassurance. He smiled back nervously. “Try this one in the middle here,” the warlock continued, gesturing towards the large platter between them, “They’re all delicious, but this one here is topped with beluga sturgeon caviar – the rarest in the world, you know.”

Alec could only shrug in response, not really knowing what any of that meant but took one anyway, fumbling at the tiny piece between his index finger and thumb. He examined it closely, staring perhaps too long, as he could see Magnus’ face turn apprehensive. He quickly popped it into his mouth, and while it tasted better than he thought, a small chunk caught in his throat and made him cough excessively.

           “Oh dear,” Magnus was poised to get out of his chair, “Alec, are you okay?”

           “I’m good, I’m good,” Alec spluttered, splaying his hands in front of himself ungracefully in attempt to reassure Magnus. His neck hot with embarrassment, he grabbed the goblet of water in front of him to try and ease the discomfort. His dignity, however, was already long gone and he found himself wishing a demon would actually come to put him out of his misery.

           “I rushed you,” said Magnus apologetically, attempting to help but unsure what to do with his hands, “I’m very sorry, Alec, I –”

           “Don’t worry,” he replied over a mouthful of water, coughing one or two last times before claiming, “Really. I’m okay.”

Magnus threw in a few more apologies, which was then followed by somewhat of a long silence as Alec regained composure.

The Shadowhunter was finally about to open his mouth to say something, anything, but the waiter had come back to place delicate red menus in front of them. Magnus, who suddenly looked unruffled by the awkwardness, picked it up to peruse, so Alec followed suit.

He was thankful to have a reason to stay momentarily silent, until Magnus decided to casually ask,

          “So, Alec. Tell me about yourself.”

          “Huh?” Alec, peering over the menu, was bewildered for a brief moment before responding, “Oh. Um. Well. Not much to tell, I suppose.”

He was kicking himself on the inside. Izzy had given him a list of topics to go over when he’d asked her what he was supposed to do on a date. Music he liked to listen to, books he liked to read. Interesting demons he had killed. Films he'd watched, or TV shows. _But we never even watch TV,_ Alec thought now, frustrated. Favourite memory. _Something._ But he was blanking entirely.

           “Oh, come now. Surely behind the formal facade there’s an interesting story.”

Still flushed from embarrassment, Alec said, “I mean -- honestly, not really?” He couldn’t even decide what he wanted off the menu, let alone think of something interesting about himself. And Magnus, Magnus had seen so many things, met so many people . . . even if Alec did come up with something, it hardly would have compared.

           “Okay, hmm. Let’s start simple,” Magnus propped his elbows on the table, resting his chin on the back of his hands. “What’s your favourite food?”

Alec blinked. He felt ridiculous, not to mention guilty that Magnus had to go to these lengths just to get Alec to say something that _wasn’t_ idiotic.

 “Um. Italian, I suppose.” He paused, reminding himself to take a breath, and pondered a moment. “Actually, I take that back – Hungarian is my favourite. _Gundel_ pancakes are the best,” he admitted sheepishly. As the words left his mouth, he was positive that Magnus must have been cringing in his seat.

 Instead, however, he was met with easy agreement. “Excellent taste, Alexander. Many overlook Hungarian cuisine, but I myself would prefer a good _halászlé_ over a minestrone any day.”

 It took a moment for Alec to recognize that the way that Magnus was looking at him wasn’t condescending or uncomfortable at all, as he had expected – instead his eyes were warm, and his laugh was effortless. The Shadowhunter could finally feel his body relaxing.

            “Have you ever been?” Magnus continued.

            “Where?”

           “To Hungary.”

           “Oh – no. Well I mean, technically we went on a mission there, once.  Didn’t get to see much though. Actually,” his tone eased, “I haven’t gotten to see most of the places we go on missions for. You know, actually _see_ them.”

           “That’s a shame, it’s such a lovely country. Maybe,” Magnus stopped to look down for a moment, and back up at Alec. He continued, “Maybe I can show you someday. Portal us there, of course, and take a day trip to Budapest. You can try all the _gundel_ pancakes you want,” he added, eyes twinkling.

 Alec, who was baffled at the fact that Magnus still wanted to see him in a context outside of the Institute, let alone take him on a trip, felt himself grin goofily.

 He noticed Magnus scanning his face for an answer.

             “That. . . that would actually be fun, Magnus.”

 The conversation began to flow more naturally after that, despite the fact that Alec still felt out of place in the fancy venue. Especially when Alec ordered a medium rare steak before realizing it wasn’t even on the menu, to which Magnus gave the waiter a casual wave of the hand and an intimidating look in order to accommodate for them. Alec had flushed and apologized, and Magnus reassured him that menus were for plebeians.

 Alec laughed at the comment, and eventually segued into telling Magnus a story about his, Izzy and Jace’s childhood.

             “So, we were training, and as usual there were some things going on in Idris that was putting a strain on our family. Anyways, Izzy and I were pretty upset after a lecture from our parents, and Jace decided the only thing that would make us feel better was to take a stele from Hodge’s collection -- and not just any stele, this was his first ever stele from childhood. So Jace stole it and hid it, and of course Hodge noticed it was gone almost immediately and made a huge commotion about it. God, my parents were so mad, Magnus, I remember how hard it was for us not to laugh when they asked if we had anything to do with it. Jace managed to keep it hidden for three days before sneaking it back into Hodge’s collection, and I swear the look on my mom’s face when Hodge had to tell her was priceless!” Magnus laughed, and asked if they ever found out, to which Alec shook his head while breaking out into a laugh himself, “No way, to this day they have no clue!’

             “You _are_ a mischievous one, then, Alec,” the warlock smirked, taking a sip of his martini, “Who would ever have thought it?”

          “Nah, that’s Jace and Izzy, not me,” Alec tried to play it off, but his grin revealed otherwise. “Oh, you’ll like this one – this one time about three years ago, one of Izzy’s suitors showed up in front of the Institute, and get this; he was _singing_ to her, with a rose in his hand! Just belting it out!”

            “Oh poor Isabelle,” Magnus reveled amusedly, the glitter on his eyes catching on his lashes, “What did she do?”

          “Oh god, Izzy turned so red. She had told us a few days before that she was planning to break up with the guy, and I remember the moment it happened we were all there to see it on the CCTVs, and Jace was just dying of laughter, he literally couldn’t even breathe. It turned out that Jace was the one who told the guy to make some big romantic gesture, just to mess with Izzy! The whole thing started making me laugh and Izzy was furious at first, but pretty soon she couldn’t help but laugh hysterically herself,” Alec chuckled. “He was always getting us into trouble— but he always took the fall for us, even at the times when it wasn’t his fault.” The Shadowhunter’s smile faltered slightly. Magnus noticed.

             “Ah yes, the Wayland boy is definitely a risk taker. He’s certainly passionate, and I admire that.” Magnus trailed off, and hesitantly opened his mouth a moment later, “I know you must be very worried about him, Alec.”

 Alec paused, feeling his face drop. “We don’t have to talk about that, Magnus.”

           “I know, and I won’t dwell. But I just want you to know that I’m not insensitive to what you must be feeling right now,” he says. “And… I want you to know I’m going to help as much as I can. I can't make any promises on how well I deliver,” he disclaimed with a small smile, “I really will try, though, Alec.”

The Shadowhunter knew how much this meant. Clary could barely get Magnus to stay in the same room as them all when they had first met. And now, Magnus was offering to risk his life for them.

           “Look, Valentine is--”

           “Magnus, please --  I really appreciate what you’re saying, but we don’t have to talk about Valentine, or Jace -- not tonight. I don’t want to think about that tonight. Because, well, I’m having fun,” he admits, his frown morphing into a small smile upon saying so.  “It’s been sort of a while since I’ve had fun.”

            “I understand. And I figured,” Magnus smiled, “it’s good to see you lighten up, Lightwood.”

 Alec shot him a playful smirk. He took a sip of his drink and finished the last bite of his steak, chewing slowly before saying,

            “Magnus. . . Can I ask you something?”

            “Anything.”

           “Well… my parents get really weird, well, about your reputation.” He knew this wasn’t exactly a question, but didn’t know how to continue.

            “Ahh,” Magnus didn’t look wholly surprised. “And, ahem… what did they say, exactly?”

            “Um… my father might have used the word ‘Lothario’ to describe you. And my mom. . . ” he trails off, letting his expression speak for itself.  

            “Maryse does have a way of getting things across without having to actually say them, doesn’t she,” Magnus chuckled.

            “Tell me about it.” He paused. “I guess I just wanted to know if my parents are just being, well, _my parents._ Or if. . . maybe there’s more to it?”

 Magnus sighed, and began to toy with the rings on his fingers.

            “Alexander, I won’t lie to you. I’ve lived a long life, and to put it truthfully, I’ve had a colourful past.” He scanned Alec’s eyes for a moment before quickly adding, “But I hope that doesn’t change anything for us. Because the past is precisely just the past, and I . . . well, I like you. You have something about you. It’s this something that tells me that whenever you laugh, or smile, it’s because you really mean it. What’s the word I’m looking for? –-ah, ‘ _sincerity_ ’. And, well, forgive the sap, but I want to make you laugh, and smile. I haven’t wanted to do that for anyone in a very long time.”

 Alec’s face flushed. “Since Camille?” He didn’t quite know why he said that. He’d spent so long having all these guards up that he had no idea how to deal with Magnus’ heartfelt confessions.

The warlock’s face hardened for a fraction of a second, “I told you, Camille is ancient history.”

           “Yeah, I know,” the Shadowhunter felt a pang of guilt rush through him, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up. I guess she must have really done something pretty bad to make you close yourself off like that, huh?”

Magnus suppressed a bitter chuckle. “Yes, well. There’s that, but more than anything, I can honestly say I’ve never quite met a person like you, Alexander.”

Alec could feel the way his neck was becoming very warm, and the way it was spreading into his cheeks. Suddenly, it was as if he was the only person in the room, with the centuries old Magnus Bane who was making it seem as if Alec was the immortal one.

            “I’ve never met someone like you either, Magnus. It kind of scares me, actually.” Magnus’ eyebrows raised confusedly. “In a good way,” he added hastily.  

And just like that, Alec noticed the way that Magnus was looking at him the way Alec had once hoped Jace would look at him. But every moment he spent with Magnus -- interesting, confident, powerful Magnus -- the less he remembered the romantic way he felt about Jace. This was so _different,_ so real. It made his feelings for Jace seem like a distant, fading memory.

 

\---

 

They were standing in Magnus’ doorway. Alec insisted on walking him back to his apartment instead of going back to the Institute, where they would both get dragged back into the reality that they didn’t yet want to go back to.

Magnus had taken care of the bill – Alec had learned by the end of the night just how much authority the warlock held in his gestures – by waving another hand at the waiter, who acknowledged him with a simple nod.

And now, Alec, who towered over the warlock as he opened the door, noted the way his cologne was quickly becoming a favourite scent of his.

           “So, perhaps this wasn’t quite the 'date of a lifetime' for you,” Magnus admitted with an apologetic tone, “I haven’t done this in a very long time, Alec, you must forgive me. All these years of self-indulgence seem to have made me forget.”

Alec shook his head quickly, suddenly feeling flustered again, “No, look, Magnus, _I’m_ the one who doesn’t know how to do any of this. You have all this experience, and I –” he trailed off. “I’m just. I had a great time, but . . . I want you to know I’m not the guy you need to take on fancy dates. I really only–” he shrugged, eyes diverting from Magnus’ face. “I want—”

He was finding it hard to breathe. By the angel, Magnus had a habit of doing this to him and it made Alec feel frustrated and excited all at the same time. He resigned to his speechlessness, and decided to look at Magnus instead, whose face softened as he put a reassuring hand on Alec’s shoulder.

           “I know,” he responded softly. “I know now.”

They looked at each other for a drawn out moment, Magnus moving closer to let the back of his fingers run down Alec’s arm. Alec’s breath caught in his throat, and he closed his eyes. He could feel Magnus’ heat and his own neck begin to ruddy with fervor, lost in the scent of Magnus. The warlock’s other hand slid up into Alec’s hair, thumb settling against his cheek, Alec leaning into the touch. Before Alec could even form his next thought, they had closed whatever gap there was between them.

When Alec had kissed Magnus at the wedding, it was heady and exhilarating, but there was so much built up tension, so many emotions and so much aftermath, that the kiss itself was blurred amidst the events of that evening.

Now, Magnus’ soft mouth was heavy against Alec’s. No eyes were on them. They could take their time. He could feel everything, could feel the way that Magnus’ lips were gently guiding his own.

The Shadowhunter melted into it, letting Magnus’ hand settle at the nape of his neck to bring him closer, deeper into each other. Alec was surrounded by Magnus, could feel the lithe muscles of his body when his own hand settled firmly on his waist. Every second spent against him turned more heated. He felt Magnus’ tongue slip out against his own, hesitant at first. The warlock tasted like rum and fruit, salt and spice. When Alec responded invitingly by allowing his own tongue to press against Magnus’, Magnus let his tongue run tantalizingly along Alec’s bottom lip, letting his teeth nip at it ever so lightly, eliciting a small moan from Alec that reverberated between the two. Alec chased his lips for more, inhaling sharply as Magnus’ hand dropped from his hair, down his side, resting at his hips and settling in Alec’s back pocket. The Shadowhunter’s face, his body, felt ten degrees hotter, and his lips were swollen.

Magnus’ thumb pressed against Alec’s ruddy mouth, eyes blown with lust as he uttered coyly, “My, my, Alexander. Where did you learn to kiss like that?”

Alec let out a winded laugh. He felt wonderfully high. His vision took a moment to regain itself fully, collect his breath, his thoughts, before leaning in again a little harder this time, grabbing Magnus by the lapels just as he had done at the wedding. His nose crashed against Magnus’, one hand curling into the warlock’s thick, gelled hair, so firmly that he could hear the thud in which Magnus’ back had hit the adjacent wall. A surprised Magnus gasped contentedly, and his arms wrapped tightly around Alec’s neck. Alec ached to taste the skin of Magnus’ neck, which had been bared so tauntingly the entire evening. He was ineloquent in leaving wet kisses along it, which Magnus enjoyed to the point of moaning out Alec’s name, causing something to ignite inside the Shadowhunter. Their hands were everywhere; feeling each other’s taut skin beneath the layers of clothing, Alec’s satin shirt untucked and disheveled, hips grinding into each other artlessly.

Their mouths were working furiously, pressed hard against each other, before Magnus finally pulled back, taking a moment to look at Alec. Alec, whose chest was heaving, searched Magnus’ eyes anxiously. “Alexander,” the warlock whispered, “As hard as it is to say this, it’s probably best we stop here tonight.” He stroked Alec’s cheek with his fingers “If we continue, I fear your effect on me will heighten to the point where I won't have nearly as much control to take it slowly.”

The Shadowhunter, while eager for more of Magnus, agreed and nodded.

 “Yeah,” Alec’s voice was low, and still breathless. “Yeah, you’re right.” Magnus’ eyes were glazed with pleasure, and Alec smiled. “I should be heading back to the Institute anyways.”

            “Will you be okay getting back?”

            “I will,” he reassured him, "Don't worry. I had a great time tonight," Alec grinned, which Magnus returned as he fixed the collar of Alec's shirt.

           “I’m very glad. So did I.”

They met for one last lingering kiss and bid each other goodnight, Alec with a slightly goofy smile and Magnus looking more satisfied than ever.

As he was walking out of the door, Alec turned around to see Magnus' content, makeup smudged face one last time.

            “Until next time?”

Magnus grinned, his cat eyes glinting. “Until next time, Alexander.”

 

\--

END


End file.
